


Man In Black

by FelineFeral



Series: iTunes Song Meme [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clean up around the hammer was simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man In Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a music challenge I did with a friend. The rules were to shuffle iTunes and write for the length of the song. This was the result for _The Men in Black_ by Will Smith. I own neither _Thor_ nor _The Men in Black_.

Any attempts to remove the hammer wedged in the ground failed; the men instead found themselves on the ground panting in exhaustion. Before any other takers could try large black SUVs pulled up around the crater. 

From them came a swarm of men and women who began moving people out of the way; bodily if necessary. The area was quickly cordoned off. The last man standing inside the area was stubborn, resisting the directions and hands of those who would make him leave.

He was met with a stern looking man in a crisp black suit and sunglasses; then he was outside the cordoned off area not quite sure what happened.


End file.
